The inventor herein was confronted with dress codes on a golf course which prevented him from golfing in a collarless shirt. Similar dress codes often confront individuals who intend to dine, drink, or dance.
To comply with these dress codes a readily attached collar is disclosed herein. The collar is lightweight, and extremely compact when rolled up. The collar may be conveniently and unobtrusively carried in a golf bag or pocket. When needed the collar may be positioned over and above the neckline of a worn shirt. It is quickly magnetically attached to the neckline of a worn shirt. The attachment is unexpectedly rugged. During use the collar remains both continuously attached and in correct position. The design of the collar allows it to be inexpensively constructed in a universal formal white, or alternatively in the most delicate flamboyant patterns or bright eye catching colors.
The ease of application and the rugged effectiveness of the magnetically attachable collar does more than make the collar a popular choice to fulfil the need of individuals to comply with dress codes. The simple and inexpensive construction of the collar also allow the collar, made from varying fabrics, to adapt a conventional shirt or blouse to many different occasions. With a flamboyantly colored fabric office apparel can become evening apparel. Or alternatively, a lightly tinted blouse could color coordinated to an array of skirts or accessories. It is contemplated that the functional design herein could facilitate convenient and inexpensive high fashion.